Game of Thrones - Winter Fell
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Écris le nom d'une personne qui te hante depuis la tombe, une personne qui te fascine et une personne que tu ne comprends pas. Ecrivez une scène sur eux.


**_Ecris le nom d'une personne qui te hante depuis la tombe, une personne qui te fascine et une personne que tu ne comprends pas. Ecrivez une scène sur eux._**

 **Late dinner in Winterfell / Highgarden party (mute 1, 3, 4, 5, and 7)**

 **Ramin Djawadi – Light of the Seven**

Ramsay Bolton avait un regard de dément. Ce n'était pas exactement la même expression sur son visage que celle qui s'ancrait dans ses traits au moment d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un dans la douleur et le sang, non, c'était un autre genre d'expression. Il tapotait du bout des doigts sur la lourde table en bois de la grande salle, lentement, si lentement et si lourdement que la tension était palpable.

Il était rentré de sa bataille contre Stannis Baratheon depuis quelques jours seulement, avait tué son père de ses propres mains depuis encore moins de temps, s'était débarrassé de celle qui avait osé prendre la place de sa mère ainsi que de son odieux rejeton, et il avait enfin l'occasion de demander des explications sur la disparition de Sansa Stark, ou plutôt Sansa Bolton, d'entre les murs de la forteresse du nord. Et autant dire qu'il ne serait pas aimable.

Le feu brûlait prudemment dans l'âtre, n'osant pas faire craquer les buches dans le foyer de peur de subir la colère du seigneur des lieux. Les flammes se contentaient de lécher l'écorce dans un quasi silence, puis de pénétrer le cœur de l'arbre comme un venin destructeur. Elles carbonisaient sur leur passage un des fiers bouleaux qui avait poussé dans la forêt sacré sous l'œil bienveillant d'Eddard Stark. Mais l'ère des Stark était révolue et plus aucun d'entre eux ne se trouvait dans leur foyer : Winterfell était aux mains des Bolton, et celui-ci tiendrait la forteresse aussi longtemps qu'il serait capable de tenir une épée.

Debout non loin de lui se tenait Petyr Baelish. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne disait plus un mot depuis qu'il s'était enquis de la situation sur les terres du Nord. Ramsay n'avait pas répondu à sa question, se contentant de le regarder d'une manière qui lui avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise. Il l'avait averti de son arrivée deux jours auparavant, mais pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait ni l'air d'avoir préparé son séjour, ni l'air enchanté de le voir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu arriver depuis qu'il avait accompagné Sansa jusqu'ici. Son plan était bien ficelé, Ramsay s'était débarrassé du père, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déraper ? Dès qu'ils avaient franchi les portes de Winterfell, il avait deviné que les choses avaient très mal tourné, et il redoutait le pire. Sansa n'était pas venue à sa rencontre. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle l'aurait fait. Ils s'étaient embrassés, plus d'une fois. Lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir jeté dans les griffes du loup ? C'était une possibilité. Cependant, dès que Ramsay et lui avaient passé les portes de chêne de la grande salle, le jeune seigneur lui avait lancé d'un ton ironique que sa chère Sansa avait visiblement trouvé le moyen de passer à travers les murs de sa forteresse. Petyr s'était immédiatement senti menacé, mais en sachant qu'il n'y était pour rien et que c'était même lui qui avait conduit l'héritière des Stark dans ses bras, il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Si Ramsay tenait à sa présence, même sans lui expliquer pourquoi ils attendaient dans un silence de mort, il était prêt à répondre aux questions dans son sens et à l'aider à retrouver la fille de Catelyn. Son plan ne devait pas tomber à l'eau. Cependant, il ne pouvait rester de marbre devant l'attitude impulsive de l'homme et les folies meurtrières dont il était capable. Au moment où celui-ci avait pris place à la table, il avait pris le poignard accroché à sa ceinture et l'avait enfoncé d'un coup sec dans le bois. Petyr avait réprimé un frisson. Il n'aimait pas le personnage. Mais son dégoût passait après ses intérêts. Il avait bien trop à gagner sur ce coup-là pour reculer au moindre danger qui venait mettre en péril ses ambitions et rêves dorés.

De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Petyr ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il gardait le silence. S'il savait une chose, c'était quand est-ce qu'il était bon de parler, et bon de se taire. Brisant le calme mais n'arrangeant rien à la tension, l'écho d'un cri de rage et de douleur se fit entendre plus loin dans le couloir. Il y eut un bruit d'armure. Ou d'épée. Il n'aurait su dire. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, et avec eux, une voix s'élevait pour protester.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Quelqu'un semblait se débattre. Et il ne s'agissait pas de Sansa. Baelish en était convaincu, il aurait reconnu sa voix immédiatement. Pire encore, il aurait dû faire face à la douleur de la voir maltraitée par Ramsay Bolton. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, c'était un mal pour un bien. Il la retrouverait plus tard, et il s'arrangerait pour rendre cette âme brisée dépendante de l'homme puissant qu'il était déterminé à devenir, coûte que coûte.

La voix se fit à nouveau entendre. Il doutait d'être en mesure de la reconnaître. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune seigneur. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur la porte, fixés sur quelque chose qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, comme si son regard perçant était capable de voir son ennemi au-delà des murs. Il y avait une colère sans borne en lui, et pourtant, il était calme. C'était terrifiant à voir, intimidant et terrifiant. Mais Petyr ne serait pas homme à ployer. Cependant, il doutait que la personne qu'il avait capturée dans ses filets ne soit en mesure de tenir longtemps face à tel tortionnaire. Son futur ne serait que souffrances, qu'il soit coupable ou innocent. Quoi qu'il en soit, la présence de cette pauvre âme était en lien avec la disparition de Sansa Stark, c'était tout ce que Petyr pouvait affirmer.

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit caverneux. Il y eut un gémissement de douleur, un bruit métallique, puis le stratège put observer la créature désarmée fermement maintenue debout par deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Il reconnut la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion de voir en grande conversation avec Jaime Lannister quand il était encore à Port-Réal. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Brienne of Tarth, fille unique de Selwyn Tarth, héritière des îles de saphir. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir croisé sur le campement de Robb Stark lorsque celui-ci était encore en vie et en mesure de se proclamer roi des terres du Nord. Oui, elle était dans la tente de Catelyn un soir où il avait voulu lui rendre visite. Décidément, il ne savait comment, mais cette femme était toujours quelque part où il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit. Mais il ne voyait cependant en elle aucune menace potentielle. Ce n'était qu'une femme, un mercenaire inutile qui prônait l'honneur et la loyauté. Elle n'avait pas la trempe de prétendre au trône. Alors il ne s'en préoccuperait pas, surtout qu'elle était désormais aux fers, à ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

Brienne fut tirée en avant si violemment qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, à bout de force, et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol de pierre. Elle serra les dents sous la douleur, mais cela n'était rien comparé à la manière dont elle avait été traitée durant les dernières heures. Elle savait où elle se trouvait, elle savait qui tenait Winterfell, et elle savait tout autant pour quelle raison elle avait été trainée en ces lieux : Sansa Stark. Mais jamais ô grand jamais, elle ne se rabaisserait à la trahison. Elle avait promis à Catelyn Stark de veiller sur ses deux filles, alors elle tiendrait sa promesse, quitte à devoir traverser les enfers. Digne et résignée à ne pas baisser les yeux devant Ramsay Bolton, le traitre et l'opportuniste, elle releva lentement la tête pour soutenir le regard dément du démon.

Petyr réprima un frisson en voyant le visage de la femme. Il avait vu des horreurs, beaucoup d'horreurs. Il avait vu un carnage dans son bordel à la capitale, mais voir encore de la détermination sur un visage meurtri, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne voyait pas son œil droit, dissimulé sous une mèche de cheveux blond, mais il doutait encore qu'elle puisse voir quelque chose. L'avait-il aveuglé ? Il en était tellement capable qu'il n'aurait su dire s'il avait osé aller jusqu'à une telle extrémité. Du sang coulait sur toute la partie droite de son visage, une fine ligne d'un rouge sombre courant l'os de sa mâchoire et goûtant lentement au sol. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Sans aucun doute, la créature s'était débattue. Elle n'était pas en état de se relever. Elle n'avait pas la force, ni la possibilité. Sa cheville était meurtrie. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang à cet endroit. Et ce n'était pas tout. D'après sa respiration audible et lente, Petyr pouvait deviner qu'elle avait au moins une ou deux côtes cassées. On voyait en plus de cela des hématomes sur son cou, certains bleus, d'autres rouges, mais leur emplacement ne laissait pas douter, elle avait été étranglée. Baelish était certain qu'au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle avait souffert davantage, et certaines blessures ne pouvaient être visibles à l'œil nu. Depuis combien de temps était-elle retenue ici ? La vérité était terrifiante. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine vingt-quatre heures.

Un des gardes saisit brusquement ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête plus nettement et la présenter au jeune seigneur. Brienne dut serrer les dents pour empêcher un gémissement de douleur de s'échapper. Ramsay cessa alors de tapoter la table du bout des doigts. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, sinon le doux crépitement du feu et le souffle court et difficile de la captive. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il ne prendrait pas cette peine.

« Where is Sansa? »

Brienne ne dit rien, soutenant son regard. Il eut un léger mouvement de tête, et le garde resserra brusquement son emprise sur ses cheveux, ravivant la douleur.

« Don't make me repeat, you would not like the way I would make you talk. »

Son ton était cassant, il n'était pas là pour rire et elle savait qu'il était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle devait s'attendre au pire si elle ne fournissait aucune réponse. Cependant, elle était incapable de lui répondre. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la jeune fille à l'instant, et même si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait jamais pu trahir sa promesse de veiller sur elle, jamais. Elle avait donné sa parole à Lady Catelyn. Elle ne brisait jamais ses promesses, et puis, elle avait également donné sa parole à Jaime Lannister. Elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

« I don't know. »

Elle avait parlé d'une voix fatiguée mais déterminée. Petyr fut surpris qu'elle puisse encore tenir tête au tortionnaire après ce qu'elle avait subi. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait répété cette phrase et uniquement cette phrase alors qu'il avait tenté de lui arracher ce qu'elle savait à travers la peau. Cela eut le don d'irriter Ramsay un peu plus, mais personne ne put le percevoir sur son visage. C'était cela qui était terrifiant chez lui, sa haine était silencieuse. Seul son plaisir de torturer était bruyant, criant. Il en faisait frissonner d'horreur plus d'un.

« You don't know. You see, you've been saying this for hours and nothing seems to make you speak. But you should know that there are other ways for me to make you spit those words. I could cut off your chest or the skin of your face until you faint. I could burn your hands or carve your ears really slowly. I could plant an arrow in the palm of your hand and let the wound infect itself. Not pleasant to see, I can tell you. »

Petyr Baelish dut se retenir de grimacer. Il essayait de ne pas imaginer les atrocités qu'il venait de décrire à voix haute. Brienne ne montrait pas le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié pour ne pas envisager les tortures à venir. Ramsay était toujours calme. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara du poignard puis le fit tourner entre ses doigts comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple bout de bois.

« But it seems you won't talk if I only hurt you. So, you see, I have my own ways of finding people. And when I order something, when I really want something, I have it. You care for the Starks girls, right? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle savait que c'était une question rhétorique. Petyr, de son côté, commençait à se demander s'il ne pouvait pas essayer de tirer quelque chose de cette sale histoire. Peut-être bien que oui. Il laissa Ramsay poursuivre.

« I could find Arya. I will, if it's needed. I could find your squire too. I can find everyone you love and hurt them in front of you. »

La possibilité que cela arrive lui donna la nausée. Et elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire, car elle n'avait rien à lui avouer, même pas la plus petite chose. Oui, elle avait vu Sansa s'échapper de Winterfell, il était vrai. Elle lui avait prêté serment d'allégeance sous les yeux de Theon Greyjoy et de son écuyer, Podrick, puis elle lui avait donné le temps de fuir. C'était tout. Elle ne savait rien de la destination de la jeune fille. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible, et de ne pas revenir. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. S'il tenait vraiment à s'en prendre aux gens qu'elle aimait, qu'il les retrouve d'abord. Podrick était déjà loin, et ils avaient passé tellement de temps à chercher Arya qu'elle doutait encore qu'elle soit en vie. Si elle l'était, elle devait être loin d'ici aussi. Ramsay cessa brusquement de faire tourner la lame entre ses doigts et eut un nouveau soupir.

« Well, I see you want me to play bad.

\- If I can have a word, Milord…»

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était entré que Petyr Baelish osait prendre la parole. Les réflexions avaient fait son chemin dans son esprit et il avait besoin de savoir certaines choses avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, dans son seul et unique intérêt, cela allait de soi. Ramsay tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ne cherchant pas à lui interdire de s'exprimer.

« How do you happen to have Lady Brienne between your walls? »

Il fronça les sourcils, relevant le titre.

« How can this wench be a Lady? She is a bloody mercenary.

\- This Lady, Milord, is Brienne of Tarth, daughter of Selwyn Tarth.

\- Oh, how pleased that makes me. »

Son ton avait était extrêmement ironique et il avait levé les yeux au ciel comme si l'importance de sa position ne l'impressionnait même pas, comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Brienne, de son côté, ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme cherchait à faire. Elle le connaissait à peine mais ne l'appréciait guère. Il valait mieux qu'il reste à sa place. Elle était certaine qu'il ne pourrait faire qu'empirer la situation, quoi qu'il dise. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Petyr Baelish était un homme illisible si tant est qu'on veuille tenter de lire en lui.

« If I ask you that question, it is because she is under the protection of Jaime Lannister.

\- I only respond to Tywin Lannister, I don't care about that miserable one-hand Kingslayer. »

Brienne dut se retenir de protester. La rage grouillait au fond d'elle. Il ne connaissait pas Jaime, il n'avait aucunement son mot à dire, surtout pas donner son insupportable opinion de tous ceux qu'elle aimait et à qui elle tenait.

« But he is the son of Tywin. The latter would not be delighted if he hears that this lady has been injured and kept imprisoned. They care about their people a bit too much, even more when it's about a great knight's fate. »

Ramsay hocha la tête de dédain mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait s'il disait vrai, mais si c'était le cas, il n'avait véritablement pas envie de se mettre les Lannister à dos, surtout après tout ce qu'il venait de faire pour être dans leurs bonnes grâces. Il ne devait pas gâcher son plan. Quant à Brienne, elle était perplexe. Devant le silence évident, Petyr reposa la question.

« So what happened exactly?

\- The guards brought her to me and said that she has been seen in company of Sansa. This is enough to make me think that she's involved in her escape.

\- Milord, if I may, you seem to have been poorly informed. I don't recall having seen your wife in the company of this very woman. This mercenary, as you said, is not quite the sort of people Sansa would like to be with, I think. »

Brienne doutait. Devait-elle lui être reconnaissante d'essayer de lui sauver la peau ? Elle n'était pas très sûre. Il devait faire cela en attendant quelque chose en contrepartie. La seule bonne chose était que si jamais il réussissait à convaincre le seigneur Bolton qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la fuite de Sansa Stark, elle pourrait peut-être échapper à une torture qui lui aurait arraché toute volonté de vivre. Ramsay était silencieux, songeur mais n'en montrant aucun signe. Il continuait de fixer la femme blessée depuis quelques minutes, essayant de savoir ce qu'il en était. De toute manière, si elle ne savait absolument rien, il n'allait faire que s'embarrasser d'un autre tas de viande bon à donner aux chiens après plusieurs jours de torture qui ne le satisferait même pas un peu. Il relogea le poignard dans la table d'un geste sec.

« What do you offer?

\- Let me bring her back to King's Landing and lie about what happened to her. Jaime Lannister would be pleased to see her. She won't say a word.

\- That won't bring me back my wife.

\- Don't worry Milord, I am the one who brought you Sansa in the first place. This is my duty to bring her back to you.

\- You'd better swear it.

\- You have my word.

\- Then leave. Right now. And bring me Sansa alive or I'll have your head on a spear and your body skinned. »

Petyr acquiesça et décida qu'il n'était pas bon de s'attarder plus longtemps alors il partit d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers les grandes portes. Il s'arrêta non loin de Brienne et lui ordonna de se lever. Il y eut un silence. Elle avait toujours du mal à respirer et savait qu'elle aurait du mal à marcher, mais elle prendrait sur elle pour ne pas perdre la face devant cet homme détestable qui cherchait à nuire à Sansa, celle qu'elle avait pour devoir de protéger. Ramsay fit signe au garde de la relâcher, et celui-ci s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Libre de ses mouvements, elle serra les dents et se releva lentement. Face à lui, l'homme détourna le regard, ennuyé. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se tourna vers le stratège pour le suivre. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle reverrait Ramsay Bolton un jour, et ce jour-là, elle le jurait sur son honneur, elle planterait son épée dans son cœur.

Petyr Baelish quitta la salle, Brienne of Tarth sur ses talons. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. A cet instant, ce n'était plus l'expression insensible et impassible qui était gravée sur son visage. Une nette irritation traversait ses traits, de la fureur également à la pensée de la stupidité de Sansa. Pire encore, il devait s'occuper du mercenaire. Elle avait intérêt à être coopérative ou il allait devoir abuser du chantage. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant de se retrouver seuls sous l'arc en pierre qui servait d'entrée principale dans la forteresse impénétrable de Winterfell. Il lui fit face d'un mouvement brusque et s'adressa à elle d'un ton sans détour.

« You will take me to Sansa Stark or I swear I'll let that bloody bastard have his way with you. »


End file.
